licaniusfandomcom-20200213-history
The Shadow of What Was Lost/Chapter 6
| next= }} Summary It has been nearly three weeks since Davian and Wirr left the school and it is now the day of the Festival of Ravens. The boys are in the town of Talmiel, the only crossing between the countries of Andarra and Desriel. They purchased some makeup to cover the Marks on their arms and have not used Essence to avoid being found by Administrators with their Finders. Both boys are feeling frustrated that the bronze box has not given them any indication on whether they are going in the right direction or not, but they agree that north is still their only option, though it will lead them into Desriel where Gifted that are captured by the Gil'shar are executed. Wirr tells Davian that going across the bridge over the Devliss incognito is impossible for Gifted, and instead they will need to find a boat. They head to an inn called the King's Repose and get a room to rest and dinner while they try to come up with a plan to get across. They eat in the common room of the inn to avoid looking suspicious, and while there Davian notices the box in his pocket beginning to heat up. Davian pulls it out and gives it to Wirr to see if he can also feel it, but he doesn’tThe appearance and subsequent disappearance of the heat and symbol suggest that Caeden passed very close to the town while Davian and Wirr were having dinner and talking to Anaar. This makes sense with the story we hear in .. As he is handing it back, Davian flinches from the heat of it and drops it to the ground, uncovering it from the cloth it is wrapped in. Going to pick it up, he freezes when he notices a symbol glowing on one of the faces. Wirr quickly reaches down and picks it up wrapping it again on the cloth warning Davian he should probably keep it put away as Administration has a bounty out for Vessels. Just then a stranger sits down at the table and introduces himself as Anaar, telling the boys to act like they know him. He warns them that a Hunter called Breshada has taken an interest in themWe see why in ., subtly pointing her out starting at them from across the common room. Wirr plays along and questions the stranger, asking who he is and about his interest in them. Anaar replies he is a simple businessman and it’s bad for business when a couple Gifted get caught trying to travel through the city. Wirr asks Anaar of a safe way to travel into Desriel without using the bridge, and the businessman replies it is possible, but expensive. Wirr and Anaar agree on a price after Davian gives a slight nod indicating that there have been no lies, and Anaar heads out telling the boys to wait in their room until they are ready to depart. Davian asks Wirr what that was all about and why they are trusting the man, and Wirr tells him that Anaar is a smuggler and that if there was profit for turning them into Administration, he would have already done so. They make their way up to their room, the Hunter, Breshada watching them go. Back in the room Davian pulls out the box again but the symbol is gone now. Putting it back away he and Wirr settle down to wait for Anaar. Characters Appeared *Anaar *Breshada *Davian *Torin Wirrander Andras as Wirr Mentioned *Elder Ilseth Tenvar *Elder Olin Geography *Andarra *Caladel (mentioned) *King's Repose (inn) *Talmiel *Tol Athian (mentioned) *Desriel (mentioned) *Devliss River (mentioned) Terms *Administration *Augur *Boundary *Essence *Festival of Ravens *Finder *Gifted *Gil'shar *Hunter *Loyalist *Mark *Portal Box (the bronze box) *Sig'nari *Trials *Vessel Category:Chapters